shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Cindercharming
Cindercharming is the het ship between Cinderella and Prince Charming from the Cinderella and Once Upon A Time fandoms. Canon Cinderella Once Upon A Time Cinderella and Thomas's first meeting happened in roughly the same way as in the fairytale. However, Cinderella's enchantments did not have a time limit, as they were given by Rumpelstiltskin as a deal, and instead Cinderella ran away due to Tremaine's false claim that Prince Thomas was toying with her feelings. After returning home, Cinderella was about to enter another realm using a key, but after hearing that Thomas was looking for her, she didn't. Ella and Thomas eventually reunited. Ella thought Thomas wouldn't accept her the way she really was, but Thomas proposed to her. During Cinderella and Thomas's wedding, his father danced with her, and he teasingly hinted a desire for a grandchild. Rumpelstiltskin showed up and told Cinderella that for the previous deal, he demanded Ella's first-born. When Cinderella discovered she was pregnant, she tried to run away, but Thomas caught her in the act. She admitted that she had made a deal with Rumple and he wanted her child as a payment. Thomas ensured they could fix the situation by making a new deal. They made him sign a contract with squid ink, which trapped him inside a cage. With Rumpelstiltskin taken care of, Thomas suggested the name Alexandra. Thomas soon disappeared, which was the price for Cinderella breaking her original deal. In Storybrooke, Cinderella, now called Ashley Boyd, was pregnant and abandoned by his boyfriend, Sean Herman due to his father's demands. Ashley had signed adoption papers to give up her child as soon as she was born. She thought she was worthless due to her teenage pregnancy, but Emma Swan told her about her own teenage pregnancy. This inspired Ashley to keep her child. When the child was about to be born, Emma tried to get Sean to help Ashley. Ashley gave birth to a healthy girl, and named her Alexandra. Mr. Gold, the Storybrooke identity of Rumpelstiltskin, came to collect the child. Emma Swan made a deal with Gold to let Cinderella keep her child in return of Emma returning a favor to him later. Shortly afterwards, Sean arrived and reconciled with Ashley. He bought their daughter a pair of shoes that fit her feet perfectly. The next Valentine's Day, Sean was busy with work, and Ashley spent time with Mary Margaret and Ruby in a girls' night out. She missed Sean, and soon he showed up. He proposed to her (since they were unaware of their original marriage due to the Dark Curse) and she accepted. They spent time driving around in Sean's car. When the first curse was broken, Ashley and Sean regained their original memories as Cinderella and Thomas. At some point, the two moved in together. One morning approximately two years later, Sean and Ashley went to Granny's Diner with their daughter Alexandra. He went to buy food for them while she went to check a list of Land of Untold Stories residents and found the name of her stepsister Clorinda. She ran away and took a riffle with her. Worried that Ashley was going to kill her stepsister, Thomas went after her. In reality, Ashley was trying to make things up with her. When Sean eventually found Ashley, the two spent time on a pumpkin farm with Clorinda and her boyfriend Jacob. Children Alexandra Alexandra (born October 29, 2011) is the daughter of the OUaT versions of Cinderella (Ashley Boyd) and Prince Thomas (Sean Herman). She was conceived in early 1983, though due to the Dark Curse, Cinderella's pregnancy lasted for over 28 years. Cinderella originally made a deal with Rumplestiltskin to exchange her baby for a chance to go to the ball. When she tried to break on the deal, Thomas was taken and the curse took effect. Once she started to go into labor, Emma made a deal with Mr. Gold to let Ashley keep her child and Sean. Chad Charming Prince Chad Charming, also known as Prince Charming, Jr., is the son of the Disney Descendants versions of Queen Cinderella and King Charming. Like most of the kids at Auradon Prep, he wasn't very sure about their four Villain Kid exchange students and had been a bit of a bully towards some of them, even using Evie to cheat at school. The four were finally excepted among the people of Auradon when they defeated Maleficent. In the sequels he is on better terms with the Villain Kids, but is still pretty misogynistic and uncaring. Fanon The Once Upon A Time version of the pairing has slight popularity due to its canonity. While it has no agreed upon ship name, some rarely use the ship names Seanly, Thomerella and Thella. As the characters aren't very major, the pairing also doesn't have any notable rival ships. Fandom FAN FICTION : : :Cinderella/Prince Charming (Disney) on FanFiction.Net :Cinderella/Prince Charming (Kingdom Hearts) on FanFiction.Net :Ashley/Sean (Once Upon A Time) on FanFiction.Net DEVIANTART : Trivia * They are one of the Disney couples to be seen in Kingdom Hearts. * They make background camo appearances in Disney channel's original film, Descendants. Gallery Disney_and_OUaT_Cinderella_Dance_by_newtscamanders.gif Cinderella_and_Prince_Charming_by_romancemedia.jpg Cinderella_kiss_by_illustrationsbydil.jpg Prince_Charming_and_Cinderelle_by_archibaldart.jpg Cinderella_2015_Disney_Remake.jpg KHBBS Cindercharming.png Cindercharming_kiss.gif Variations :Glass Believer refers to the ship for Henry Mills and Jacinda, another version of Cinderella, from Once Upon A Time :Kaider refers to the ship for their counterparts in The Lunar Chronicles Navigation